Olette, the Swan Princess
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: AU Roxas and Olette have hated each other, but they fall in love. Before they can marry, the evil Xenmas kidnaps Olette, with the help of new friends and her love, can Olette be freed from her spell? RO


Here's my vision of the Swan Princess, using Roxas and Olette as the main pairing, I realized that Olette almost sounds like Odette, but I just love this movie.

Olette, the Swan Princess

Chapter 1 Childhood to Adulthood

Once upon a time, there was a king named William, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then, happily, a daughter was born… a princess. And she was given the name Olette. Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them was the widow Yuna and her young son, Prince Roxas. It was then that William and Yuna happened upon the same idea. Roxas and Olette would be brought together every in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever.

But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter, Xenmas. Olette's birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to King William's kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts. On the eve of his assault, William attacked and Xenmas' powers were plunged into darkness. Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished.

"I'm not finished with you, William," Xenmas vowed. "Someday, I'll get my power back. And when I do, everything you own, everything you love will be mine."

Many feared King William too kind. But in time the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not-too-distant-summer, when Roxas and Olette would meet.

A man stood at the side of dirt road that led to Yuna's castle, his shoulder length brown hair blowing in the hair, his baby blue eyes stared down the road, with him was Yuna and seven year old Roxas. "I see them, your highnesses," Leon said, checking to make sure.

"I don't see why I have to spend the whole summer with her?" Roxas said, Yuna said, "Oh, Roxas. You'll be able to get know Olette better."

Riding in on a chocobo was King William and Princess Olette, Olette's dark brown hair resting on her shoulder, her emerald green eyes filled with sadness that she had come to spend the whole summer with Roxas.

William and Olette got off their chocobo and walked toward Yuna and Roxas.

"Hello William, how are you?" Yuna greeted.

"Fine, Yuna," William greeted back. "Whose this handsome young man here? Hello there, Roxas."

They pushed Roxas and Olette toward each other, Olette's emerald green eyes angrily stared into Roxas's bright sea blue eyes.

"Pleased to meet you, Princess Olette," Roxas said.

"Pleased to meet you, too, Prince Roxas," Olette said.

Roxas forced himself a smile and took Olette's hand. He kissed it, when he was done, Olette made a face in disgust. They both sighed; it was going be a long summer.

_Roxas: I can't believe I'm stuck wit her all summer  
I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt, or box_

_Olette: He looks conceited_

_Roxas: What a total bummer_

_Both: If I get lucky I'll get chicken poxes_

_Roxas: So happy you could come_

_Olette: So happy to be here_

_Both: How I'd like to run_

_Olette: This is not my idea_

_Roxas: This isn't my idea_

_Both: Of fun_

_Yuna: The children seem to get along quite nicely_

_William: We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks_

_Yuna: My dear king William, that's my point precisely_

_William: It's such good parenting_

_Yuna: And politics  
So happy we agree_

_William: I think we've got a deal_

_Yuna: Roxas's quite a catch_

_William: This is my idea_

_Yuna: This is my idea_

Roxas and Olette were now in their pre-teens, still being forced to see each other every summer.

_William: Good heavens, child don't dawdle  
We can't keep Roxas waiting_

_Olette: I haven't packed or washed my hair  
And father, I get seasick_

_Yuna: She soon will be arriving_

_Is that respect you're showing?_

_Roxas: To make me kiss her hand again  
I swear I'm gotta be sick_

_William: One day Prince Roxas will be her intended_

_Yuna: Splendid_

_Roxas: We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her_

_Olette: Hey fellas, wait up!_

_Hayner: Quick, put on some speed_

_Roxas: When picking teams_

_Hayner: Or friends_

_Roxas: I never choose her_

_Hayner: You'd think she'd take a hint and learn to read_

_Olette: This really isn't fair_

_Roxas & Hayner: We really couldn't care_

_Olette: Boys, it's all or none  
This is not my idea_

_Roxas & Hayner: This isn't my idea_

_All: Of fun_

_Villagers: Long before they met  
Roxas and Olette  
Were destined to be wedded_

_Servants: However anyone could see  
The only point on which they didn't disagree  
Was that the very thought of summertime  
Was dreaded_

Roxas and Olette were now in their teens, still forced to see each other, Olette gaining a woman figure Roxas couldn't take his eyes off while Roxas gained a man figure that Olette couldn't take her eyes off.

_Roxas: She tries to talk me into playing dress-up  
She's always flirting with the castle guards_

_Hayner: I think you really sorta like her, fuss-up_

_Roxas: I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards  
Four sevens and a ten_

_Olette: I think I've won again_

_Roxas & Hayner: Every time she won_

_Olette: This is my idea_

_Roxas & Hayner: This isn't my idea_

_All: Of fun_

_Villagers: We need a royal wedding  
I'd love to be invited  
At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes  
Someday these two will marry  
Two lands will be united  
And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes_

_William: What if Olette doesn't go for merger?_

_Yuna: Urge her!_

Roxas and Olette were now adults, still forced to see each other one time. If they don't fall in love this time, all that planning would be wasted.

_Olette & Roxas: For as long as I remember  
We've been told we'd someday wed  
Every June until September_

_Roxas: All their pushing and annoyed hints_

_Olette: I've got bruises with their fingernails_

_Roxas: I can do much better, I am sure_

_Olette: He's so immature_

_I see him smiling and my knees start buckling  
I see inside of him and my doubts are gone_

_Roxas: She started out as such an ugly duckling  
And somehow suddenly became a swan_

_Olette: So happy to be here_

_Roxas: 'Til now I never knew_

_Both: It is you I've been dreaming of_

_Roxas: This is my idea_

_Olette: This is my idea_

_Yuna, William, & Servants: What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion  
This is my idea (This is my idea)  
Such a good idea (Such a good idea)  
What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion  
This is exactly my idea  
Of love_

_Olette: This is my idea_

_Roxas: This is my idea_

_Servants: Of love_

Roxas stared into Olette's deep beautiful emerald green eyes as Olette stared into Roxas' deep beautiful sea blue eyes. They came closer to each other, closing their eyes, their lips touching, they kissed.

When they parted lips, Roxas ordered, "Arrange the marriage!"

The crowd cheered and applauded at his order.

But Olette said, "Wait!"


End file.
